


Fortune

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Deception, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Risty continues her friendship with Rogue, safe for now.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

Risty leaves campus for lunch, but slips back fifteen minutes before the bell, all charm and smiles. Today she comes back smelling of Chinese food and cigarettes, carting a bag of fortune cookies. 

"What cafeteria monstrosity did I miss today?" She drops the bag onto the table, winking at Rogue. "Eat until you find a fortune you like." 

Rogue grabs a handful, shrugging. Unless the fortune says: your skin will become normal, they're worthless. 

"Be careful or else Principle Darkhölme is going to catch you." 

Risty snatches up a cookie crumb, crunching down with a grin. 

"I can handle her."


End file.
